


Detour

by ifiwerecain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Chanyeol's car, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Road Head, Rough Sex, baekhyun being sexy, suho makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiwerecain/pseuds/ifiwerecain
Summary: Baekhyun can't stop thinking about Chanyeol's sexiness during a practice for The Eve. He decides to take action.





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> my first exo fic everybody! for once i'm not writing gtop, but i'll be back on my bullshit soon enough, don't worry. anyways, like i said, this is my first exo fic, so please be gentle with me...
> 
> written with help from my friend mari and written for both her and el, but i hope you all enjoy!

The dance practice had gone smooth as usual, somewhat surprising considering this was a routine they had just recently choreographed. The others had climbed into their respective vans and vehicles except for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the younger of the two being busy in the bathroom so his senior waited. All the while he went over the routine in his head he just kept imagining the way Chanyeol's movements got more fluid, how his body rolled perfectly with the beat, the look on his face when his hips shifted forward...

  
"Baekkie!" Chanyeol's voice snapped Baekhyun out of his musings and he turned to greet the younger man. "Ah, you actually waited? I thought you would've left by now."

  
"We're all going to the same place so I figured I should just stick around. Besides, I haven't gotten to ride on your car yet," the singer chuckled.

  
"Consider this your lucky day then." Chanyeol pulled out his keys. "Let's go home. I'm beat."

 

The ride was comfortable, the radio playing whatever tune was hot on the charts these last few weeks, Baekhyun looking out the window trying to arrange his thoughts. The only image he had flowing through his head was the dazed, lusty look in Chanyeol's eyes as his hips shifted during the new routine. It made Baekhyun gulp, toying with the hard material of the seatbelt. Even though the music served as white noise it wasn't enough for him to be occupied. He had to say something.

  
"By the way. You've improved a lot in your form in our dances." Shit, that certainly didn't sound sexy.

  
"Oh? Thanks hyung," Chanyeol laughed. "I know I haven't really been the best but I'm glad I'm improving."

  
Second time's the charm. "Hmm. I think you may even be above Jongin at this point." They both laughed at this.

  
"I don't think I'm that good, but it's flattering."

  
The giggles died and Baekhyun shifted his vision to Chanyeol's legs. He was wearing some basketball shorts, the muscle toned thighs looking especially wonderful. It made him think back to another part of the dance where they all spread their legs, but with Chanyeol being in the front Baekhyun was sure to get a good look at his form, the tone of his legs, how the muscles tightened...

  
Jesus, it was all starting to get too overwhelming. He needed to make his move now.

  
He set his hand on Chanyeol's thigh, much to the younger's slight jump.

  
"Ah, hyung? You startled me. What's up?"

  
"Nothing much," the senior kept his eyes down, slowly stroking the soft skin. "Your legs look a lot more toned lately too."

  
Chanyeol tried to keep his eyes on the road but he kept shifting back to Baekhyun's travelling hand, which was now sneaking up his basketball shorts and gearing for his pelvis.

  
"H-Hyung, I'm trying to drive you know."

  
"Keep your eyes on the road then. Don't mind me." Baekhyun cracked a smirk, then his hand clearly landed on Chanyeol's groin. "Has this gotten bigger too?" He gave a playful squeeze and Chanyeol nearly slammed the brake.

  
"B-Baekhyun," the younger stammered, his foot still set heavily on the brake, "We can't do this right now. We're almost home."

  
"I'll make it fast, I promise." Baekhyun undid his seatbelt and leaned down, now eye-level with Chanyeol's crotch, palming the slowly growing erection. "Besides, haven't you thought about doing some real crazy stuff lately?"

  
"Getting my dick sucked while driving isn't really what I had in mind...!"

  
Baekhyun shoved his hand in the younger's shorts, pulling his cock free from his boxers. It stood proudly and Baekhyun swore his mouth began to water. Giving it an experimental tug, Chanyeol let out a hiss.

  
"Ok, fine, just be fast, like you said. I don't wanna crash."

  
A satisfied giggle left Baekhyun's lips and he licked around the head, giving it a light kiss before taking it into his mouth. A low groan escaped the man above him and Baekhyun hummed around his cock, relishing in how easy it was to take it down to the base like this.

  
The singer began to bob his head and Chanyeol had to do everything in his power to keep his focus on the road. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. This was definitely as hard (and unsafe) as he'd figured, but at the same time it was incredibly hot. When he looked down he saw Baekhyun lifted off his cock, a thin line of saliva connecting his lips to the head.

  
"Fucking hell, hyung, you're so hot like that."

  
"Eyes on the road, Channie," Baekhyun tsked, his tongue running up the underside of his cock. "You're super hard right now, though... must be hard to not cum, hmm?"

  
Chanyeol gave a low growl in response.

  
"You wanna cum on my face, Channie? You're so pent up right now..."

  
"Baekhyun, fuck, stop, you're tempting me."

  
The singer resumed in sucking him off, this time much lazier, making more of an effort to hum and choke on it.

  
_It's only a little bit longer_ , Chanyeol thought to himself as he saw the parking garage located near their dorm. _Just hold out for a little longer...!_

  
He pressed on the gas and the garage got closer and closer until he swerved as he pulled in, parking in whatever spot came into his line of sight first. Baekhyun noticed the interior of the car get darker and smiled to himself. Then he felt Chanyeol's hand on the back of his head, moving him up and down.

  
"Fuck, fuck, hyung, almost there--"

 

But before Chanyeol could spill his seed in his mouth, Baekhyun pulled off with a wet pop, unlocked the door and smiled. He got out of the car and looked back.

  
"Well? Aren't you going to get out?"

  
Chanyeol sat in the driver's seat completely confused, his orgasm denied, cock still standing proudly in the open.

  
"But.. I was just--"

  
"If you really want to cum, then you know where to find me." Baekhyun gave him a wink before sprinting inside the building, the tall rapper tailing him (not before shoving his still hard cock back into his shorts).

 

Chanyeol lost Baekhyun as he made it to the elevators and contemplated taking the stairs, but their floor was too high and he didn't want to be winded before he fucked Baekhyun's brains out for leaving him hanging like that. The elevator couldn't come soon enough either, with the rapper holding his jacket in front of his crotch as a means of concealing it.

  
When he got inside he smashed the button of their floor and silently willed it to go faster than its normal speed, the ride seeming like an eternity.  
When it dinged on their floor he ran out the doors and found his room, pushing the door open. Upon entry, he was greeted with Baekhyun laying on his bed, legs spread open in the direction of the door, fingers just barely breaching his hole. He writhed against the covers and lifted his head up.

 

"C-Channie," he whimpered, "I thought you'd be faster... fuck, I couldn't help myself, I couldn't touch myself in the car..."

  
Chanyeol said not a word, instead shedding his clothes and grabbing the open lube on the floor, slicking his cock up. He pinned Baekhyun's arms down as he pushed himself inside, the older man letting out a moan at the feeling. He grabbed his hips and fucked himself into him, Baekhyun wrapping his legs around his waist and gripping the sheets.

  
"You're such a little shit, Baekhyun," Chanyeol growled. "Fucking me over like that, you've gotten so brave, haven't you?"

  
"Aah, fuck-- fuck me harder!" Baekhyun's own cock slapped against his stomach, making a mess of precum.

  
"Oh, I'll fuck you alright, you'll be lucky if you can dance at our next-- shit, practice--"

  
A few more harsh thrusts had Baekhyun cumming untouched, his voice getting higher as he hit his orgasm. He clenched hard, squeezing around Chanyeol with his legs as well, pushing the younger in deeper before he too came inside of him. Chanyeol fell in a sweaty heap on the singer. When he felt himself go soft, he pulled out and Baekhyun whimpered.

 

"Shit, did I hurt you, hyung?"

  
"No, no, I'm fine." He laughed. "I must've made you angry, you've never gotten like that with me before."

  
Chanyeol chuckled and kissed Baekhyun's forehead, stroking his hair. "Ah, you were really loud this time around too. You think the others heard us?"

  
"I don't know, what do you think?" A voice behind them said calmly. The two whipped around and covered themselves upon seeing their leader Junmyeon standing in the doorway. "You forgot to close it."

  
"O-Oh, God, I'm sorry hyung--"

  
"Don't be, just... be careful, okay? We can't have the choreographer wondering why Baekhyun's sitting out next pratice."

  
"Yes, hyung," they both replied. Junmyeon nodded and smiled before softly closing the door, leaving the two to wade in their own embarrassment and ruined post-orgasm haze.


End file.
